Curious
by Unique Art
Summary: -Pegasus x Ryuuji AU- He didn’t mean it to be that way, no, not at first. But soon, natural curiosity became so much more.


**This is Dungeonshipping for Compy's contest. I have no idea how I feel about it, once again. I hope it's enough, or someone likes it. This is another AU, and is pretty odd. Pegasus is about 20, and Ryuuji is about 17. Also, it seems I like writing about people with major issues, haha. If anything doesn't make sense, just ask.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, obviously.**

**---**

The young man sighed, and set the paintbrush down on the ledge of the easel. On the large canvas was a bright red rose, with falling petals landing farther down. The artist looked content with his work, and stood up. Lazily, he strode over to the window, and leaned against the glass. He looked down at the street below with little interest. Little kids played and ran along, singing and giggling.

In the front yard of the light gray house across from his was a bright SOLD sign, telling the news to everyone who drove by.

_Well, well, well…seems like that old house finally sold. About time, too._

He looked casually at the moving van parked across the street. The workers were bringing various things inside. Absently, he wondered who his new neighbors would be.

After a moment, he spotted what looked like a normal middle-aged couple. They were dressed nicely and had pleasant smiles on their faces and they strolled inside their new home.

_Odd. That's kind of a big house for only two people, isn't it?_

Then, he saw the teen.

He was an averagely tall boy with a lanky frame. He wore a tight tank top and pants that hugged his figure. Even from across the street, the silver-haired artist could tell he had sharp eyes the color of emerald. His long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that showed off the die earring that swung back and forth.

_Interesting…_

The teenager was scowling as he folded his arms and sulked through the yard.

Instantly, he wondered about his new neighbors. Who were they? Where were they from? And most of all…who was that troubled teen?

---

_Though he tried to ignore it, the boy kept coming into his mind. Just curiosity, he guessed._

---

He was sitting at his table, taking a little sip out of the glass in his hand. He was waiting for his loyal servant to come, and was growing rather impatient. When the door finally opened, he let out a melodramatic sigh.

"Took you long enough. Now, what do you know about the new family across the street?" he questioned, and took another sip.

The man fidgeted. "Well, not too much. Seems as if they're keeping to themselves. Maybe in a few days…"

The artist frowned, but waved it off. "Very well. You may go now."

"Yes, sir."

He walked away from the famous painter as quickly as he could. Sometimes, he wondered if the money was worth putting up with such a bizarre man.

---

_He didn't know anything, and the teen was rather intriguing. So he watched him._

---

The brown-eyed man stared down at the person across the street with deep concentration.

The black-haired boy was sitting cross-legged in his front lawn looking more relaxed than the day before. He seemed to be sketching something very detailed, since he hadn't stopped working for over an hour. This made the man smiled slightly.

_He's a lot like me._

Then the front door opened, causing the boy to look backwards. The father, as the silver-haired man assumed he was, called out to his son loudly.

"Ryuuji! Get in here."

The teen frowned, but listened anyway, obviously choosing his battles. As he got up, the young man watching him seemed to grow very distant.

_Ryuuji…What a wonderful name._

---

_He didn't mean it to be that way, no, not at first. But soon, natural curiosity became so much more._

---

Obviously he was dreaming. He knew that. As soon as he saw the beautiful blonde, he knew.

"Oh, Pegasus…" she said gently, with a look of pure compassion in her eyes. It was a sight the man knew well.

But still, even though he knew better, he ran towards her desperately. "My love," he cried softly, though you could hear the urgent tone.

Then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone. It was as if she vanished into thin air. This was new, some part of his mind mused. Usually he at least reached her before she faded away. This time, he saw another figure in his beautiful wife's place.

When he noticed this, he froze instantly. Confusion filled his mind, and he backed away before running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. This just couldn't be right! No matter how hard he tried to ignore what he saw, the bright green eyes haunted him.

Ryuuji.

---

_Entering his dreams, messing with his head…He needed to stop this foolish watching. Even though he was curious, it was beginning to be too much. __And yet every day, he longed to see the other._

---

Pegasus watched as the little scene played out.

Ryuuji walked outside casually, wearing the loosest clothes the man had ever seen on him. A few seconds later he realized the boy was just getting the mail.

The pale boy yawned as he opened up the little metal door and grabbed the few envelopes. Just as he was about to head up the driveway, he stopped and turned around.

He started talking, gesturing with his free hand. It finally dawned on Pegasus that he was having a conversation.

Ryuuji's face just lit up, and his green eyes danced pleasantly. Obviously he was laughing and getting along well with the other person.

The first time he had seen him smile.

The first time he had seen him laugh.

The first time he had seen…

And it hurt. Because no matter what, he would never be able to cause him the same joy.

Suddenly, he didn't want to watch anymore.

---

_He had never felt any longing to be social. He had his servant go get everything while he stayed inside. The only presence he ever needed was his love's, but she was no more. No, Fate's cruel hands had taken her from him._

_So…why was he so curious about the teen with the emerald eyes?_

---

And yet he still watched from the window every day. When he wasn't watching cartoons – oh, how those funny little characters brought him delight with their silly games and hopeful minds – he painted in his art room, where he could easily see if his neighbor was outside.

That day, he was painting a water scene with bare trees lining the edge of the lake. It came easily, since he had had plenty of time to practice such things. Pegasus tried to concentrate on his work, but his eyes kept drifting toward the window.

This made him frown. Why couldn't he just work in peace? He dipped the brush into he light blue and began the blending.

_I must not look out the window. What would my love say? She would surely think I had a problem…_

White was added to the water.

_I shouldn't be getting so attached to the outside world. I have no need for it. All I have is waiting to join my dear again. Other people simply can't compete to her radiance. They are not worth my time._

Although his mind fiercely tried to stay focused on his art, his heart commanded that his eyes drift toward the street. Sitting on his front porch was Ryuuji, who seemed to be reading some book.

_Maybe…_

Suddenly, he jumped up with the paintbrush in hand. Furiously, he started yelling.

"Why!" _Splatter paint on the nearly complete painting._

"Is!" _Again._

"Everything!" _Throw the brush across the room._

"So!" _Pick up the canvas and hurdle in into the wall._

"Complicated?!" _Sink to the ground and sob._

---

_His wife was his angel. His only reason. She was his control, his sanity. Without her, he slowly lost his mind._

---

The next day, he collected himself and cleaned the room. Then it was back to watching…Always watching. He tried to stop, truly he did. But the teen was so interesting – with his mood swings, walks, attitude, clothes – and Pegasus had to know more.

It never occurred to him that the beautiful boy could look back.

---

_It was a moment he would never forget._

---

He was just watching Ryuuji as normal. The teen was out on his daily walk, roaming the neighborhood. After seven minutes – Pegasus had once counted – he returned to his home. But, instead of just heading up the steps like he always did, he stopped on the sidewalk, as if he was hesitating. After a moment he turned around.

Right towards Pegasus.

Their eyes locked, and the black-haired teen looked fairly surprised. The artist took in a panicked breath, but couldn't take his eyes away from the emerald ones.

Seconds, mere seconds passed before the pale boy smiled slightly and waved. Dumbstruck, as if he were in a trance, the famous artist lifted his hand and waved back. After that, the teenager headed back to his house and shut the door, leaving a confused and very giddy young man.

---

_Maybe, just maybe, Ryuuji was curious too._

**---**

**I dislike Pegasus but love Ryuuji, though I hope you couldn't tell. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Unique Art**


End file.
